Nobody's Angel
by Jumping Jellybeans
Summary: A flash of light illuminates the night sky, and then, the G-boys find themselves with an unexpected visitor. The Hikaritenshi. She is Earth's last hope before it falls into the coming darkness. But Earth is also her last chance at love...
1. Prologue

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx   
Nobody's Angel  
Prologue  
Author: Jumping Jellybeans  
Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.  
Author's Notes: Hai, I know, it's another one. I was struck by this idea while I was watching Model Behavior on the Disney channel. If you've never seen it, it's real good. Anyways, about the coupling...Basically, if you want a certain coupling (if you want one at all), you better vote. And I need enough votes to convince me to do that couple. However, if no one else wants that couple, or if you REALLY want me to do it, you can e-mail me at tenshi_no_duo@gundamwing.net, tenshi_no_duo@sailormoon.com, or TenshinoDuo@aol.com  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Darkness. Always searching for light. Seeking to destroy as much of it as possible, without destroying it completely. For there cannot be light without darkness, nor can there be darkness without the light. The most the darkness could do? Search for the biggest source and swallow up as much as possible. And that's when it found her.  
  
Some called her Hope, others created lovely equisite names for her. But her most common one was Hikaritenshi, The Angel of Light. The darkness had always been searching for the rumored Hikaritenshi, and when it found her, it refused to let her escape. In the end, it had trapped her. Cornered her, even when every living thing was against it.  
  
The darkness always seeked a way to destroy all light, without destroying itself. With her, it was almost possible. Almost possible to bring the universe into a dark age. All the hope and faith of all the galaxies, all the stars, rested in her. Without her, there would no longer be a reason to live. Without her, every day would be darkened.  
  
She was enveloped by darkness. Forever searching for a way out. But there was none. One solar system had already started falling into the darkness. The solar system with the planet Earth. Now, far into the future, humans had already built colonies in space, there you could live every night of your life with an unblocked view of the stars. But the darkness had seeped in. War had broken out, war that would eventually tear the solar system apart.  
  
She couldn't let that happen. Never. But the darkness had found a way into her, it had already begun preying on her broken heart. Broken by a man she used to love. Before she had become the Hikaritenshi, she had been human. And on that beautiful planet, Earth, she had fallen in love with what she thought was her soul mate. But he had been another one, pretending to love her, when all he really wanted her for, was her body. When she had found him in bed with another girl, the relationship had ended. It had ended before he had gotten what he had wanted.  
  
So, he had pursued her. The result? She had killed herself, wishing with all her heart that she would never feel that pain again. And that was when she had become the Hikaritenshi. At the time, being chosen as Hikaritenshi had been a way out. A way out of the pain that continued to pierce her heart, even in death. But now, it seemed like just another doorway to an endless pain.  
  
The darkness had been cruel. It had woken every painful memory she had tried to bury. And now the wounds in her heart had begun to bleed anew.  
  
'All I wanted was someone to love me, for real! Is that such a horrible crime?' her mind screamed as she fell unconscious.  
  
On Earth:  
  
A flash of silver light illuminated the night sky. A girl fell down from it, landing in the woods not far from an isolated mansion...  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Like it? PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 


	2. Chapter One

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Nobody's Angel  
  
Chapter One  
  
Author: Jumping Jellybeans  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.  
  
Author's Notes: Well, let's see, there's not much to say. PLEASE VOTE!!!! I hate it when I decide the couple without letting my readers vote. I feel guilty, like with 'Is This Called Destiny?', I feel real guilty for choosing the couple without letting you guys have a say-so. Which brings me to the fact that the next chapter of this shouldn't be out for a while, I'm working on the next chapter for 'Is This Called Destiny?'.  
  
Additional Notes:  
  
To tsuki-itai yo - Gomen nasai for confusing you. I guess I just figured that everybody would sorta get what I said. Guess not. Anyway, the Hikaritenshi is the hope of the universe because she is basically what prevents them from falling into the darkness. Since she is the largest source of light, if the darkness manages to drain her of that light, the universe will basically become a place with no meaning. It won't die because there is still light somewhere in the universe. It would sort of become a living hell.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
"Yurusunai." a girl, who looked no older than sixteen, whispered, refusing to look at the lady kneeling beside her, "Yurusunai."  
  
"Gomen nasai..." the lady whispered, silvery tears streamed down her face to splatter onto the grass.  
  
The fallen angel made no move to try to stop the goddess' tears. The darkness had nearly broken her spirit and there was no energy left in her. Silently, the goddess stood up, a soft breeze tugged at the silvery-white skirt of her dress.  
  
"Selene..." the angel's voice was filled with panic, "Iie..."  
  
Selene ignored the angel's heart-broken pleas, "This is for the best although it may not seem like it at first." she said softly.  
  
A soft silvery glow began to envelop the angel, everything became a dizzying blur of colors. Moments later, everything settled back down and all one could see was a goddess standing above an unconscious angel, who had lost both her wings and memory.  
  
"Gomen nasai, Hikaritenshi." Selene whispered, beginning to fade away, "Gomen nasai.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
A girl lay unconscious on the only bed in the room. She had golden blonde hair that fell past her ankles. She wore a simple, spaghetti-strap dress the color of molten silver. Her short, shallow breaths were one of the only indications that she was still alive.  
  
Nearby, a boy, with unruly brown hair, watched her silently. His cold, emotionless gaze was fixed on her every movement. He wore faded blue jeans along with a dark green tanktop.  
  
Minutes later, the door creaked open and another boy entered. He grinned as he sauntered into the room. The braided boy opened his mouth to say something but quickly shut it as the other boy pulled out a gun and aimed it at him. Deciding that it was not safe to speak in the presence of his comrade, he motioned for the other boy to leave, indicating that it was HIS turn to spend time with the girl.  
  
Barely acknowledging the presence of the newest addition to the room, the other boy left, giving the braided baka a warning glare. The braided boy grinned cheerfully and shut the door before leaning against it.  
  
Two and a half hours later, the girl stirred, by now, the braided boy had dozed off. The girl's eyes fluttered open to reveal silvery-blue orbs. She sat up, wincing slightly as she touched her bruised shoulder. Silently, she studied her surroundings, fighting down waves of panic.  
  
She stepped off of the bed, her bare feet making no noise on the soft, white carpet. She walked cautiously toward the sleeping boy, stopping about a foot away from him. The room was silent as the girl studied the boy in front of her. He looked no older than sixteen and he wore some sort of priest's outfit. Sighing softly, she tapped him lightly on the shoulder.  
  
"Excuse me, um, Mister..." the girl frowned she didn't exactly know his name.  
  
"Duo Maxwell, I may run and hide but I never tell a lie!" the boy managed cheerfully, "How may I help you, tenshi?"  
  
The girl blushed at his nickname for her, "Would you happen to know where I am?" she asked.  
  
"You're in my mansion, miss." a voice answered politely from the doorway, "I'm Quatre Raberba Winner, it's a pleasure to meet you."  
  
"I'm..." the girl seemed to be completely and utterly lost, "I...I don't really remember..." she whispered, tears began to shimmer in her eyes, threatening to spill.  
  
Quatre frowned, "You don't have any recollection of your past?" he asked softly, not wanting to upset her anymore.  
  
"I think my name's Usagi..." she whispered, "Demo, I'm not sure..."  
  
**click**  
  
"Omae o koruso." a monotone voice said coldly, "Who are you and who do you work for?"  
  
This was too much for Usagi, she collapsed on the floor and burst into tears. While Duo bent down to try to comfort Usagi, Quatre began explaining things to the boy standing in the doorway.  
  
"Hiiro, put the gun down." Quatre pleaded, "She doesn't remember anything, well, she sort of remembers her name, but she's not sure if it really is her name."  
  
"Isn't it just like you, Yui, making an onna cry." a voice said sarcastically.  
  
"Wufei!" Quatre cried, "That's not very polite calling our guest an onna! She's got a name just like the rest of us! It's Usagi!"  
  
"Since when has she been our guest?" a soft voice asked.  
  
"Trowa, she has amnesia, how can she be an enemy?' Quatre sighed.  
  
While this had been going on, Duo had been whispering something in Usagi's ear that was making her giggle. She had stopped crying and was looking curiously at Wufei.  
  
"Hontoo ni?" she asked Duo curiously, "I can call him that?"  
  
"Hai, I've got more if you don't like the ones I gave you." Duo offered.  
  
"Iie, I like that last one." Usagi giggled.  
  
"Injustice, Maxwell! What are you telling that weak onna about me?" Wufei glared at Duo.  
  
"Don't call me a weak onna, Wu-fers!" Usagi shrieked tackling Wufei.  
  
After a brief scuffle, Usagi sat on top of Wufei triumphantly. He was turning red from embarrassment and anger.  
  
"Injustice, onna!! Get off of me, and don't call me Wu-fers!!!" Wufei roared.  
  
Usagi glared at him before looking at Duo, "What do you want me to do with him, Duo-kun?" she asked.  
  
"Nande?!?! Maxwell, you have to do with this?!?!?!" Wufei shrieked, glaring at the grinning Duo.  
  
Duo bent down and whispered something in Usagi's ear, she smiled brightly, "Oooo, I like that one." she giggled.  
  
"Well at least he succeeded in cheering her up." Quatre sighed, as Usagi and Duo dragged Wufei out of the room.  
  
"Hnn." was the only response he received from Hiiro as Hiiro left the room.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Yay!!! I finished!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! (and VOTE please, I need to know what the couple is sooner or later)  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 


End file.
